


Jon and Sansa Reunion 2.0, Obviously

by Hypomone535



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reunion 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypomone535/pseuds/Hypomone535
Summary: Am I the only one dying from these two seconds of magic?  I. Can't. Breathe.





	Jon and Sansa Reunion 2.0, Obviously

He let go of Arya as the wind blew, a flash of deep red in his peripheral.  

The noise of the soldiers, the muster of the animals all faded into the background as his eyes swept into her porcelain features. 

The river shimmered through her, a steady current illuminating her face into a beaming smile.  

It was only they two, face to face, the lonely months apart now a faraway memory. 

From somewhere deep inside him, the order of this second life, that had pulled and stretched him like a tendon, taut and thin, finally came blissfully apart. 

The rush of the release filled his body the aura of the world smelled warm again.  The edges of his sight had reshaped the taste from black to a radiant copper.  When he fell into her waiting arms the exposed sinews grew together, merging into her. 

 

_Oh, it was so sweet to see her again._

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one dying from these two seconds of magic? I. Can't. Breathe.


End file.
